


Dance With Me

by Dipperdots



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lúcio Correia dos Santos - Freeform, Other characters that appear:, Reinhardt Wilhelm - Freeform, Romance, Soldier 76 - Freeform, Winston - Freeform, ana amari - Freeform, hanzo shimada - Freeform, implied Ana/Reinhardt, implied mchanzo, jesse mccree - Freeform, torbjorn lindholm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipperdots/pseuds/Dipperdots
Summary: After having a dream she was dancing with Hana, Brigitte can't help but finally acknowledge to herself she has a crush. Too nervous to tell anyone about it she tried to hide it. Nothing gets passed Lena, Angela, and Fareeha. They know both Brigitte and Hana have feelings for one another. The three plan a way of getting their two hopeless little lesbians together.





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this all in one sitting because I was bored. It was originally suppose to be based off of Digital Love by Daft Punk. Which you can listen to here ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxzBvqY5PP0 ) Brigitte just gave me major Shep vibes idk. It was originally named Brigital love but that was lame. Anyway sorry if this sucks I just wanted to write a mekamechanic fanfic because I love the ship. I wrote everything in small parts so the chapters will be short. I'd rather have that then one long chapter.

Everyone was having fun and letting loose. A fast tempo song blasted from a speaker Lucio had. All the Overwatch members were having a good time. They were all dancing and laughing. Brigitte didn't even know the song, but that didn't stop her from being in the middle of the dance floor. She didn't care if she looked ridiculous. All she cared about at that moment was that she was dancing right beside Hana.

Brigitte watched the smaller girl move with the music. She seemed to have better rhythm when it came to this type of music. She felt drawn to the Korean girl. Dancing closer to one another as the beat picked up.

After what felt like hours of side glances to one another their eyes met. Brigitte took it as a sign and stepped closer. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, pulling her in close. Hana let out a happy giggle and threw her arms around the Swede's neck.

Everything felt perfect for a moment in time. As if this event was something Brigitte had waited for, for so long. All was great until suddenly things began to fade. Brigitte could feel the sun shining on her face. Reluctant to open her eyes and face that everything had been just a dream.

After a few minutes of hoping she knew it was time to get up. A feeling of sadness swept over her. She wished her dream had been real and she had Hana in her arms. It was not the first time she had dreamt of Hana. They would occur whenever she fell asleep while watching a D.Va live stream, or even when they spent time together. The smaller girl was usually the last thing on Brigitte's mind before bed.

Brigitte knew she couldn't stay in bed all day thinking about her dream. Being pretty early, she decided to head to the Overwatch kitchen. She didn't bother to get dressed since she was just going to get some breakfast. In nothing but boxers and a tank top, she made her way into the kitchen.

Fareeha and Angela were already in the kitchen when she arrived. The Egyptian woman looked as if she just got done at the gym. Angela, on the other hand, looked like she was still asleep. Slumped over, the coffee in her cup was the only thing keeping her conscious.

"Good morning!" Brigitte gave the two a cheerful greeting as she made her way to the coffee maker. She poured herself a cup and sat down across from the couple.

"Good morning, Brigitte," Fareeha replied, a small smile stretched across her face. The doctor next to her only gave a muffled grumble of a reply. Brigitte chuckled at the response. "Still not a morning person I see." She redhead spoke, leaning onto the table.

"I'd be scared Talon did something to Angie if she suddenly became a morning person." A bright sound British voice cut in. Lena blinked into the kitchen, just as energetic as ever. "Though I do remember seeing Fareeha going into your office late last night." Lena, had a playful smirk stretched across her face. "Did Rocket Queen here keep you up late last night?"

Angela groaned, finally sitting up to glare over at Lena. Fareeha only snorted out a laugh. "Please, I was just bringing her to bed. She fell asleep while doing research last night." The tan woman wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. The two had been dating awhile.

Brigitte thought about talking to them about Hana. She wanted some advice on her dreams. How she could possibly make them come true. She never had the courage to bring the topic up. She had never like someone as much as she liked Hana. They were good friends. That was something she didn't want to mess that up. It was amazing just to be friends with the Hana 'D.Va' Song

The four fell began to chatter to one another. Brigitte had momentarily forgotten about her crush. Fareeha and her were discussing workout routines when someone else entered the kitchen.

Hana walked in wearing only an oversized t-shirt. It was pink and blue with the D.Va bunny logo on the front. Brigitte only hoped she was wearing shorts underneath. No one else seemed to pay much mind to the gamer. As she sleepily walked to the fridge. The redhead couldn't help but glance over at the girl.

Brigitte's brain stopped working when the small girl bent over into the fridge. The Swede was wrong, Hana wasn't wearing shorts. She was, in fact, wearing pink panties with little bunnies all over them. The sight caused Brigitte to turn bright red as she looked away.

It seemed the redhead wasn't the only one who noticed gamer's lack of pants. "Hana, how many times do I have to tell you to put on pants? This is a public area." Angela gave the girl a stern look.

Hana stood back up with an energy drink in her hand. "Relax mom," The smaller girl said in a sarcastic tone. "It's just you guys. No one was even paying attention" The Korean huffed taking a chug of her drink.

"Oh Brig!" Hana turned her attention to the Swede. Which was the last thing Brigette had wanted at that moment. "I was wondering if you wanted to join my live stream later? I mentioned you the other day and my fan wanna meet you. Plus I'd love to kick your butt in a few games."

Brigitte wanted to say yes, she wanted to spend time with Hana. To laugh and have fun with the gamer. At the same time, she was nervous. Nervous that she would ruin things with Hana. The taller girl was stuck and decided to play it safe. "Oh uh sorry Hana, I have some stuff with Rein to do today. Maybe another time." She rubbed the back of her neck and forced a small smile.

"I get it, you're afraid I'll kick your butt." Hana only shrugged and spun around. "I'll let you off this time." She spoke as she exited the room. Brigitte let out a sigh, glad Hana bought her excuse.

Her attention returned back to the group when Lena began to talk. "I thought Reinhardt was out on a mission?" The Swede began to sweat at that moment. She forgot that Reinhardt had left for a mission in Ilios. "Oh did I say, Reinhardt? I meant I had plans with... uh, my papa." She was quick to add to her lie.

She knew the three would be supportive of her. Ever since she mentioned she liked girls they were there for her. It ate at her that she was too nervous to talk about this with them. She just wasn't ready to admit her crush.

"Yeah, we have some father-daughter bonding planned. Speaking of which I should get going. Can't keep him waiting when there are things to build." Brigitte quickly stood and made her way out of the kitchen. She didn't want to risk them asking any more questions.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of these in parts so sorry if each part is short. I'm just posting the whole thing because why not!

Meanwhile back in the kitchen the three women still sat. After watching the scene that just unfolded, they knew what was going on. "Little Brigitte has a thing for Hana, aww!" Lena finally spoke, saying what they were all thinking.

"It seems so, she's so bad at hiding it though." Angela smiled, shaking her head lightly. "Luckily Hana was oblivious," Fareeha added while the other two nodding in agreement. "She's always been oblivious to girls who show any interest in her." The Egyptian woman didn't know how Hana could be that oblivious.

"We are going to do something about this right?" Lena asked, looking at the other two women. "We have to do something. I've seen how Hana has looked at Brigitte when she thinks no one notices. She has feelings for her too. If we don't do something they are never going to act on their feelings."

"It's true, we are talking about Brigitte and Hana here." Angela nodded knowing how useless lesbians the two girls were. "They would make a cute couple, but how would we be able to help?" The three sat there in silence all thinking of what to do.

"I got it!" Lena sprang up from her seat. "I think it's time we have a little Overwatch get-together tonight. With food, music, and dancing! While that's going on we can convince the two to spend time together." Angela and Fareeha liked the idea. They could all have fun while helping out the two girls.

"So what do we do?" Fareeha asked as she watched Lena's mind race a mile a minute. "Reeha, you go and talk to Brigitte. Tell her about the get-together and mention that Hana is going to be there." The energetic girl spoke at a fast pace. Fareeha only nodded trying to process it all.

"Then Angela, you need to go to Hana. All you have to do is mention the get-together. She'll be all for it and will for sure go." Lena spoke as she turned toward the doctor. "I can mention how Brigitte is self-conscious about dancing and that she should give her some courage."

"Perfect, I'll go talk to Lucio about music and invite everyone else!" Lena blinked out of the kitchen, then blinked back in. "Oh yeah, keep me updated and we will meet up before it starts." She blinked back out again and the couple looked at each other.

"I hope this all works out," Angela spoke as she stood up. "The two of them remind me of us. How awkward we were before we started dating." She leaned over and kissed the Egyptian woman's forehead.

"I thought I was really charming." Fareeha mentioned as she stood and took their mugs to the sink. Angela rolled her eyes at her lover. "Liebchen, you kept trying to use cheesy pickup lines on me. Fareeha chuckled and kissed the doctor gently. "Well, they seem to have worked." Angela just let out a hum in agreement.


	3. Plan in action

A few hours later Hana stood a workshop where she was doing a few simple repairs on her Meka. Well, she was supposed to be doing repairs expect she was distracted. The distraction was a tall, muscular, redhead girl standing across the workshop. She was wearing her usual tank top and overalls. Hana couldn't help but sneak glances at the girl.

Hana could have sworn Brigitte had said she had plans with Reinhardt. Though the Korean was still half asleep when they talked, so she could have misheard. The Swedish girl didn't seem to pay any mind to her. She was in a deep discussion with her father about something. They were speaking in Swedish which Hana didn't understand. The language coming from the taller girl made the gamer fall in love with the way it sounded.

The gamer had been dreaming about Brigitte a lot. Being held in those toned arms. Kissing those lips that looked firm yet soft. Even just sometimes the taller girl asking her out on a date. It was all just silly dreams. Hana doubted her crush would ever feel the same way back.

When Hana took another glance over she noticed Fareeha. The Egyptian woman seemed to have come out of nowhere. She was now what Brigitte was focused on. It made Hana a little sad. Brigitte seemed to always be talking to Fareeha. They got along really well and were always bonding over working out. While Hana felt like she didn't have much in common with the Swede.

Sure they were both younger than the rest of Overwatch. Hana was small and petite, nowhere near Fareeha's level. Plus Fareeha was good-looking, the Korean girl wouldn't be surprised if Brigitte had a thing for Fareeha or buff girls in general. Hana sighed knowing she probably didn't have a chance.

As she turned back around to focus on her Meka she noticed Angela was there. The blonde doctor gave her a warm smile. "Hello there Hana." She spoke in a friendly tone. "Hey, Ang, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now." Hana sighed looking at her Mech. "That's alright, I was just here to let you know there is a little get-together tonight."

Hana perked up at the doctor's words. "Like a party? How come I'm just hearing about this now?" She loved parties and ones at Overwatch were rare. "It's a last minute thing. We could all use a little fun after how hard we have been working." Angela knew Hana was interested.

The two of them both glanced over at the other two across the room. Brigitte was laughing at something that Fareeha had said. "I'd be worried if I were you. I think Brigitte has a thing for your girl." Hana spoke harshly as she looked away. Angela was shocked by the younger girl's words.

It clicked that Hana was jealous of Fareeha. She understood why since the two women had grown pretty close. Brigitte looked up to Fareeha as a big sister type than anything. Angela couldn't help but laugh that Hana was getting jealous of that.

"You know, Brigitte mentioned how good you were at dancing. Saw a livestream where you danced and kept going on about it." The doctor spoke, catching the gamer's attention again. "She did?" Hana asked looking up at Angela with hope in her eyes. Angela nodded and smiled as she rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "She wishes she had enough confidence to dance in front of people like you. Maybe you should get her to dance tonight. It'll be a challenge for tonight.

Hana nodded her head at the idea. "Challenge accepted!" She immediately forgot what she was doing. The only thing on her mind was her new challenge. She needed to begin preparing so she could win this challenge. "I'll see you later Angie! I gotta go get ready!" Hana ran off leaving Angela where she stood. The doctor looked over at Fareeha who was giving her a thumbs up. She smiled and gave her love a thumbs up back.


	4. Dancing

Brigitte shifted in the corner of the room. The common room was packed with every Overwatch agent on the base. She wasn't used to parties and wasn't really sure what to do. Fareeha had convinced her to come and even helped her pick out an outfit. A simple button up shirt with ripped jeans, and combat boots. Fareeha now, however, was nowhere to be found. Little did she know that the older woman was with Angela and Lena, plotting to get her and Hana together.

As she looked around she saw her dad talking to Winston. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something. She didn't want to interrupt the two. Reinhardt was back from his mission. Ana and he were attempting to get Jack to lighten up and join the fun. She wouldn't be that helpful since she was also standing around while everyone else had fun.

Lucio was planning pretty catchy music but Brigitte didn't dare dance. She would only embarrass herself. Instead, she just tapped her foot to the beat. She wasn't paying too much attention to the dance floor until someone caught her eyes. Hana was there, in the middle of everyone dancing.

Hana wore a pink crop top with her signature bunny on it. Along with cut off shorts and high top sneakers. Her hair was done up and swayed as she danced. She was perfect with the rhythm as she moved her body. They met eye and Brigitte froze.

This was just like her dream, the music, Hana everything was so similar. She pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. It was real, this was all real. She actually was watched Hana dance and her eyes beckoned her to join. Unlike in her dream, Brigitte was too nervous.

"I think she wants to dance with you, luv." A voice caught her attention and she realized Lena, Fareeha, and Angela were next to her. "I think you should join her." Lena nudged with a wink. Something in Brigitte's mind clicked as she looked at the three next to her.

"You guys planned this all did you?" She asked it all making sense. A party suddenly happening that night. Fareeha telling her about it and mentioning Hana. Angela talking with Hana earlier. Now the gamer was here wanting to dance. "How did you guys know?" She questioned, feeling a little embarrassed she wasn't able to hide her crush.

"For a while now," Angela answer, giving Brigitte a sympathetic smile. "I've known you since you were a kid. I know when you are trying to hide things. Plus we could all tell you like her." The doctor looked at the other two as they nodded in agreement. "We just want you to be happy Brigitte," Fareeha added with a smile.

"I think you should go for it, luv. Hana seems to feel the same way." Lena placed a reassuring hand on the Swede's shoulder. It made Brigitte feel a little more confident. "Speaking of Hana, here she comes now. Good luck!" The Brit shoved the younger girl forward.

Brigitte stumbled as Hana approached her. The gamer looked ever more stunning in her outfit close up. "Oh hey Hana" Was all Brigitte managed to get out. "Heya Brig, I noticed you were watching me dance" Hana smirked, earning a blush from the taller girl. "Yeah, I actually thought you danced pretty well. I wish I could dance like that, in front of all these people." Brigitte rubbed the back of her neck as she talked.

"It's easy, here come with me." Hana held out her hand, ready to already win the challenge set for her. "Oh no, I'm awful at dancing to this kind of music." The Swede shook her head feeling as if her face was as red as her hair. Not only was she being asked to dance, but Hana was asking her.

"Aww come on Brigitte!" Hana pouted as she tugged on the toned redhead's arm. "You just have to copy my moves. Kinda like a video game, I'll go easy on you." The Korean girl pouted a little as she looked up at Brigitte. "Please, why don't you play the game. It'll be fun"

Brigitte couldn't say no to that look. "Alright, but I probably am going to be awful." The taller girl sighed as she was pulled to the dance floor. "Just follow my moves." Hana stopped and did a simple little shimmy. Brigitte smiled and copied her moves. She didn't seem to be embarrassing herself.

Any moves Hana did Brigitte would follow. It was actually fun and both of them were enjoying it. That was until a slow song began to play. Everyone partnered up, Fareeha and Angela, Reinhardt and Ana, even Jesse managed to get Hanzo on the floor. Brigitte and Hana were left there looking at one another.

Without a second thought, Brigitte stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Hana's waist. The shorter girl didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the redhead's neck. Once again like in Brigitte's dream they danced in each other's arms. This time it was all real.

Hana rested moved in closer and rested her head on Brigitte's shoulder. The Swedish girl's heart skipped a beat. This was way beyond her dreams. She never wanted this night to end. "You know, you are a pretty good dancer." Hana spoke softly as they danced. "Same goes for you. Not to mention you look stunning tonight." Brigitte took a deep breath before she continued. "Would you like to go out dancing with me some other time?" It took everything in her to ask. "Like off base."

Hana pulled away and looked up at the taller girl. "You mean like a date?" Brigitte nodded slightly as a small blush spread over her face. "Yeah, a date." The nerves started kicking in when Hana just stood there, not answering the question. Before the Swede could blink the gamer pulled her in. Hana placing her lips against Brigitte's.

Brigitte stood there in shock for a second then returned the kiss. It was soft but meaningful. As the two drew apart, the redhead chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." Hana grinned with glee as she rested her head against the taller girl's shoulder again. "Of course, I'd love to."

Lena, Fareeha, and Angela regrouped and watched the two girls. "I'd say that was a success" Lena couldn't help but feel proud. They were all happy for Hana and Brigitte. "So who are we gonna set up next?" Lena jokingly asked turning to the other two. All three of them laughed as the party went on. It seemed everyone needed to let loose and have a little fun that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little fic. I wanna write more MekaMechanic so if you liked this then look forward to that.


End file.
